


Жил-был Вампир

by navia_tedeska



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Humor, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navia_tedeska/pseuds/navia_tedeska
Summary: Крис попросил Себастьяна рассказать сказку после секса. Та вышла своеобразной, как и всё остальное у него





	

— Жил-был на свете Вампир, — начал Себастьян, и Крис нахально фыркнул, едва не слетев с кровати: в их очередном случайном номере она едва вмещала полтора человека, но никак не двух здоровых увесистых мужиков. — И какого хуя ты ржёшь?

— Нет-нет, — Крис, голый и влажный после душа, прижался со спины накрепко и обхватил рукой, его чёртова борода страшно исколола нежную, недавно выбритую от лишних волос шею. — Продолжай, — сказал он с благосклонностью, и Себастьян увидел эту улыбку — словно спрятанную в нынешнем обилии волос на лице — как наяву.

— Хорошо, — он кивнул и затянулся зажатой в пальцах Криса сигаретой. Видела бы его сейчас мама — по головке бы не погладила. — Только заткнись и не мешай.

Крис удостоил его невнятным, утробным звуком. Он просил пострашнее, и Себастьян, воспитанный на романтических историях про принцев и не спасшихся от них принцесс, думал, как бы извернуться половчее и не сплоховать.

— В общем, жил он не где-нибудь, а в Констанце, прямо на окраине города в старом тёмном доме, и был страшно злоебучим. В смысле, серьёзно, как это по-английски, — он на секунду задумался, шепча по-румынски так и эдак, и наконец выдал: — Не только пил кровь по ночам, а ебал всех направо и налево, и никому от него не было покоя, весь город вешался.

Крис уже смеялся от души. Себастьян, чувствуя это всем своим телом и особенно — спиной и саднящей после секса задницей, не смог сдержать улыбки. В конце концов, с юмором — это почти как страшно, только наоборот. Так что тоже считается. Он снова глубоко затянулся, опасаясь, как бы сигарета не выпала из ослабших крисовых пальцев прямо ему на грудь, и продолжил:

— Однажды жителям это надоело, и Совет нанял из-за моря Охотника на вампиров. Тот приехал, довольный новой интересной работой и оплатой, ножички и колышки свои серебряные разложил, протёр, наточил, в общем, был всячески воодушевлён встречей с настоящим древним Вампиром.

Крис мягко, беззвучно посмеивался над его словами за спиной, крепче прижимая к себе, но смех не особенно задевал Себастьяна. Наверное, сказочка на самом деле выходила забавной. Кто же тому виной?

— И вот как-то днём Охотник решил, что готов, и пробрался в дом того самого Вампира с целью вбить ему в грудину пару серебряных кольев, пока тот спит. Открыл с замиранием сердца гроб, замахнулся и… не смог.

— Почему? — тут же спросил Крис.

— Не перебивай, — Себастьян дёрнул плечом, и тут же пепел с ещё недокуренной сигареты в пальцах Криса свалился и мстительно спланировал ему на грудь. Больно. Он чертыхнулся и глубоко вздохнул. — Ты хочешь до конца дослушать, или убьёшь меня раньше?

— Просто докури эту ёбаную сигарету, тут осталось-то, — Крис приподнял руку и посмотрел на тлеющий окурок, — на пару затяжек всего.

Себастьян снова вздохнул и послушался. И добил её в один сокрушающий затяг. Продолжил он далеко не сразу, но Крис и не торопил, только щекотно поглаживал большим пальцем по волоскам на груди.

— А не смог он, потому что у злоебучих вампиров свои вампирьи чары, и никому от них нет спасения, даже всемирно известным Охотникам. Как увидел его — так и понял: всё, хана, пропал навеки вместе с остальными жителями Констанцы. Ночью, когда Вампир проснулся, то спросил его, что он тут делает. Охотник не ответил, только колышки свои и серебряный крест стыдливо задвинул в угол, где у вампира водилась пыль и паутина. Покраснел. «А, — догадливо понял вампир, — ты что, убивать меня пришёл?» Охотник замотал головой и даже клятвенно перекрестился. Вампир, рассмеявшись, изящно выбрался из гроба и решил пойти в наступление — ночь уже набирала силу, луна светила так ярко, что слепила глаза, а стылая кровь внутри начинала бурлить от голода и приземлённых смертных желаний. «А что же тогда? — спросил он. — Хочешь, укушу? Или, может, трахну?» Охотник ничего не ответил, но, судя по любопытному взгляду и предвкушающе-испуганно закушенной губе, был готов на любой исход.

— Господи, Себ, — Крис в который раз фыркнул в темноту. — Ну и пиздец в твоей голове.

— Ещё не конец, — предупреждающе отозвался тот. — Ещё одно замечание, и я больше тебе сказок после секса не рассказываю.

Крис примирительно потёрся носом и колючим подбородком о шею Себастьяна, за что ему сразу захотелось простить если не всё, то многое.

— Короче, так Охотник и остался. Добровольно отдавал свою кровь, а ночью они трахались так жарко, что стонами и криками не давали спать всей Констанце. За что их несколько раз прокляли и предали анафеме, только, конечно, это ничем не помогло. По утрам Охотник, счастливый и удовлетворённый, ходил на рынок себе за продуктами. От него шарахались, конечно, но отказать в покупках не решались — всё же, дружок Вампира. Да и тот перестал заёбывать весь город, а значит, придраться к выполнению заказа не в чем. По ночам Охотник постигал искусство однополой, да и вообще любви. Потому как нет у неё пола — это он понял ненамного позже. Свои колышки, ножички и крестики он переплавил в немудрёные украшения.

Себастьян заразительно зевнул и улыбнулся, когда услышал зевок Криса за спиной. И не заметил, как стал задрёмывать, упиваясь теплом в кольце сильных и очень мягких объятий.

— И в чём мораль сказки? — всё же спросил его Крис тихо и очень сонно. — Даже если один неугомонный вампир сосёт твою кровушку, с ним, как минимум, трахаться охуенно?

— Долбоёб ты, Крис, — на зевке выдохнул Себастьян. Очень хотелось сильнее вжаться спиной в тепло Криса, но он предполагал, что они и так уже в шаге от того, чтобы слететь с кровати в этом дурацком, наспех в возбуждённой горячке снятом номере. И не решился, только поёжился от ветерка из открытого окна. — Мораль в том, что они с этим Вампиром могли бы никогда и не встретиться. Вот что самое страш…

Крис как-то странно, резко выдохнул в шею и вдруг приподнялся, заставляя Себастьяна упасть на спину, так, чтобы нависнуть над ним, — и заткнул его неоконченную речь поцелуем, отчаянным, жадным и каким-то очень собственническим. Словно Себастьян мог раствориться в первых лучах солнца. А после чуть спустился вниз, устроился головой на его груди, да так и остался лежать.

— Свали, а? — Себастьян усмехнулся, чувствуя, как от ощутимого веса голого тела уже всё начинает затекать и покалывать. Но двигаться не хотелось. Хотелось сплавиться и остаться так на тысячу лет. — Тяжёлый, как медведь.

— Ни за что, — успокоенно прошептал Крис и почти сразу захрапел.


End file.
